


under the mistletoe

by orphan_account



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Christmas Fluff, First Kiss, M/M, Mistletoe, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, do i care that christmas is 5 months away? well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 19:29:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7374496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was soon to be Christmas, and it was someone's fault that there were mistletoes fucking everywhere. </p><p>Or, Joe kisses Patrick under the mistletoe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	under the mistletoe

Joe was his new best friend, if he was quick to say so. He was great, amazing, lovable -- okay, maybe Patrick had a little bit of a crush on him. But that was a secret. Right.

It had been over half a year since they had met, and everything was going swell with Fall Out Boy and stuff. It was soon to be Christmas, and it was someone's fault that there were mistletoes fucking everywhere. 

Patrick had never kissed anyone before, and he wasn't very sure he wanted it to be any of his bandmates. Except for Joe. That'd be cool. And good. Except that he'd probably couldn't be able to look at him afterwards. 

That was when they entered the same room at the same time. Pete was there with them, behind, and he told them to stop by when they passed the door. "Guys, a mistletoe!"

Joe looked at him. Then at Patrick, his cheeks red. Patrick grinned nervously and scratched the back of his neck. Joe leaned in and their lips met softly, a mere brush. 

Patrick wasn't expecting it. He thought Joe would flip Pete off and leave, not kiss him. But Joe's lips tasted like fruit and they were slightly chapped, and they were heaven itself. He submerged himself in the kiss until Joe pulled away. 

"How was that?" Joe asked, a nervous smile in his lips. 

"Y-You were my first kiss," Patrick realized and whispered. Joe bit his lip, about to apologize, when Patrick shook his head and kissed him again.


End file.
